Shizuka
Shizuka "The Silent" is the team's infiltrator. Able to teleport brief distances, slip out of melee, and even run past enemies without needing to engage them, she is often assigned to deliver messages or interact with objectives. Should she allow herself to be engaged in combat, her twin Sai punish her would be assailants. Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Tactics Counter Combat Shizuka isn't a fighter, but if attacked she can defend herself. Commit her entire dice pool to defense, improving it further with Parry (1), Dodge (1), and declaring Counter Attack Defense. Not only does this increases her ability to avoid injury but, if the enemy was foolish to attempt to hurt Shizuka and failed, it will be injured for its error. Double Sai, Double Strike Should Shizuka have completed her task and want to play more aggressively, she can do so by dividing her MS dice pool to have Attack Dice as well as Defense Dice. Should she succeeding both, provided the enemy attempted to attack Shuzuka, results in the enemy being hit and potentially damaged twice. Let me Leave If Shizuka is engaged, consider having her Disengage. Wise enemies will realize this can be a dangerous for them as Shizuka's Counter Attack Defense will still apply when she makes this roll - meaning if she succeeds not only will she be able to walk away from her enemy, but likely injure them in the process if they tried to stop her (and if they didn't commit any attack dice to her disengagement, then they are letting her walk away regardless). Should she feel particularly vicious, she can double-strike the enemy as mentioned above before leaving (which can happen quite often as most expect anyone attempting a Disengage to commit everything to defense, meaning the enemies rarely assign Defense dice to counter the escaper). On the other hand, if she wants to forgoe dealing any damage, she can Side-Step Defense an extra 1" from her opponent - offering a 5" walk directly away from the target (which is beyond normal Melee engagement distance). Swift as the Shadows While certainly capable of fighting as described, Shizuka is not designed to avoid enemies to complete the mission. If attacked, Mirage can teleport her out of the engagement and towards her goal. If she can hide from her enemies, Shadow Walk will grant a burst of speed for -1 Ki to support a Run or Walk that ignores enemy ZoC due to her Elusive. Even if she finds herself engaged in melee she is very good at encouraging enemies to let her succeed when she attempts to disengage (see above). In the end, use Shizuka to chase your goal. Once done, she can always come back and help her allies kill off whoever is left alive. Attachments Poisoned Weapons Shizuka's double strike from Counter-Attack Defense can benefit a lot from Poison (1/1). Score three 1 Wd strikes to an average, non-tough target in a single turn and feel assured that they'll be dead the following turn if they can't get medical attention. Shuriken Throwing Stars work quite well with Shizuka as she can throw one each time she 'walks' to cause some minor injuries without interupting her goal to reach her assigned objective. For extra injury, take these with Poisoned Weapons. Smoke Bomb With this, Shizuka becomes the iconic "Vanished in a puff of Smoke" Ninja. Dropped on herself she cuts all LoS from all enemies, allowing her to use Shadow Walk 3" for -1 Ki. NOTE: Shizuka cannot use this to surprise her an enemy she started in Melee with by teleporting behind them and re-entering Melee, as surprise requires her to not be in B2B with her target at the start of her activation. Synergy